


花葬

by arrny



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, 약간의 19금 묘사 있음, 켄하이
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 나는 하얀 공간에 놓여 있었다. 책상과 의자 몇 개만이 덩그러니 있는 그 방은 하얗고 깨끗했다. 너무 깨끗하고 아름다워서 오히려 이상한 기분이 들었다. 바람이 부드럽게 머리칼을 흩뜨렸다. 벽을 바라보았다. 커다란 창문이 열려 있었다. 이끌리듯 창문에 다가갔다. 뜻밖에도 창문 바깥엔 숲이 펼쳐져 있었다.





	花葬

**Author's Note:**

> 라르크 노래 '화장'을 바탕으로 쓴 글. 하이도/켄 커플링으로 썼으나 동인적 요소가 많지는 않은 것 같네요. 약간의 19금 묘사 있음.

나는 하얀 공간에 놓여 있었다. 책상과 의자 몇 개만이 덩그러니 있는 그 방은 하얗고 깨끗했다. 너무 깨끗하고 아름다워서 오히려 이상한 기분이 들었다. 바람이 부드럽게 머리칼을 흩뜨렸다. 벽을 바라보았다. 커다란 창문이 열려 있었다. 이끌리듯 창문에 다가갔다. 뜻밖에도 창문 바깥엔 숲이 펼쳐져 있었다. 창문을 통해 바깥으로 나갔다. 그리고 그곳을 향해 걸었다. 

 그곳은 정말로 어두운 숲이었다. 나무가 우거져 하늘도 잘 보이지 않았다. 당연히 나갈 길도 찾을 수 없었다. 나는 그 자리에 멈춰 서서 생각했다. 내가 왜 여기 온 거지. 곧 생각을 관두었다. 어떤 이유도, 어떤 기억도 떠오르지 않았기 때문이다. 나는 불안해졌다. 뭘 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 가만히 서서 눈앞의 짙은 어둠을 바라보고 있자니 흩날리고 있는 것이 보였다. 다가가 손을 뻗어 하나를 붙잡았다. 붉은 꽃잎이었다. 무언가가 머릿속에 천천히 떠올랐다. 이곳을 알고 있었다. 고개를 올려 하늘을 바라보았다. 달이 일그러져있었다. 나는 떠오른 기억에게 다가갔다. 

  “나한테도 그림 하나 그려줘.”

기억 속의 나는 말했다. 그곳은 하얗고 산뜻한 화실이었다. 나는 벽에 걸려 있는 그림을 보고 있었다. 순백색의 아름다운 날개 그림이었다. 나는 미술에 대해 잘 알지 못했지만, 역동적이면서도 어딘지 처절하다는 느낌이 들었다. 시선을 옮겨 방을 둘러보았다. 커다란 창문이 나 있는 곳이었다. 창문 옆에는 새장이 하나 걸려 있었다. 그 안의 작은 새는 내가 신기한지 자꾸 나를 쳐다보며 고개를 갸웃갸웃했다. 

 “뭘?”

 뒤에서 누군가가 내 말에 대답했다. 나는 뒤를 돌아봤고, 몸집이 작은 청년과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그린 듯이 예쁘장한 외모라 한번 보면 잊을 얼굴은 아니었다. 하지만 기억 속의 내가 그와 익숙하게 대화를 나누고 있는 데 반해, 기억 바깥의 나는 그 얼굴을 떠올릴 수 없었다. 당황한 내가 대꾸가 없자 그는 나에게 조금 더 다가왔다. 그가 까만 눈을 나에게 맞추며 물었다. 

 “내 말 들었어?”

나는 놀랐다. 이건 그냥 비디오 같은 게 아니었던가. 기억 바깥의 내가 무슨 생각을 하든, 어떤 행동을 하든 예정된 대로 흘러가는 비디오. 하지만 눈앞의 사람은 내 반응에 예민하게 행동을 바꾸고 있었다. 여기는 뭐지, 더 혼란스러워졌다. 그런 내 마음에 상관없이 입은 말했다. 

 “요즘 내가 자주 꾸는 꿈. 어두운 숲속에 꽃잎이 휘날려. 기괴한 모양의 달이 떠 있고.”

그는 하얀 캔버스를 바라보며 고개를 끄덕였다. 마음속으로 이미 그림을 그려보고 있는 것 같았다. 

 “그래, 그려줄게.”

 그리고 그 속에서 나왔다. 다시 어두운 숲에 나는 서있었다. 이게 다 뭐지, 나는 생각했다. 누군가 나에게 마약이라도 먹인 걸까. 그러기엔 모든 것이 너무나 선명했다. 환상이라고 믿겨지지 않았다. 그럼 내가 정말로 그림의 숲속에 서 있는 것일까. 그다지 동요하지 않는 내 자신의 반응에 놀랐다. 나는 꽤나 이성적인 사람이었다. 그런데 지금, 나는 내가 갑자기 숲속에 떨어졌다는 사실을 별 무리 없이 받아들이고 있었다. 나답지 않은 내 모습에 또 불안해졌다. 그곳에서 빠져나갈 길을 찾으려 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 그러나 사실은, 길을 찾아야겠다는 생각보다는 춤추듯 휘날리는 저 꽃잎들을 따라가야겠다는 생각이 더 강했다. 그 작은 붉은 조각들은 정말로 내가 따라오기를 바라는 것처럼 잡힐 듯 말 듯 휘날렸다. 나는 빠르지도 느리지도 않게 걸었다. 꽃잎들을 따라가는 게 내 소명이라도 되는 양 그것만 바라보며 걸었다. 

  문득 물컹거리는 것이 밟히는 느낌에 소름이 끼쳤다. 바닥을 내려 보았다. 죽은 지렁이를 밟았다. 물컹한 것이 내 무게에 뭉개지는 감각이 생생했다. 그것의 가장자리는 바닥에 붉게 말라붙어 있었고, 나머지 부분은 더위에 짓물러 있었다. 지렁이 하나에 놀란 내 자신에 괜히 부끄러워졌다. 그래서 언제 밟았냐는 듯 뒤돌아보지 않고 가던 길을 갔다. 심장이 빠르게 뛰고 있었다. 나는 욕을 내뱉었다. 내 신발 밑창 사이사이에 박혀 있을 지렁이의 짓물러진 살에 생각이 미쳤기 때문이다. 그 자리에서 신발을 벗어 확인하려다 관두었다. 진득한 살덩어리를 일일이 떼어내기도 싫었다. 그냥 계속 걸었다. 걷다보면 밑창에 박힌 지렁이의 육체는 쓸려 없어질 것이다. 살아보겠다고 바르작거리던 육체는 차갑게 식어갈, 아니 더럽게 썩어갈 것이다. 내가 걷는 곳마다 그 살덩어리들이 조금씩 흩뿌려질 것이다. 조각이 되고 가루가 되어 지렁이는 사라질 것이다. 존재마저도 까마득한 망각 속으로 사라질 것이다. 

  소름이 끼쳤다. 발밑을 바라보았다. 이번에는 지렁이를 밟아서 그런 게 아니었다. 갑자기 두려움이 나를 사로잡았다. 벗어나고 싶어서 달렸다. 정신없이, 그러나 명확한 목적지를 향해 달렸다. 

  골목 구석 상가에 있는 작고 하얀 문 앞에서 멈췄다. 나는 미친 듯이 숨을 몰아쉬며 그의 화실로 들어갔다. 시야를 온통 감싸는 하얀 공간에 들어오자마자 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 새장의 새에게 모이를 주고 있던 그는 나를 힐끗 돌아보더니 말했다. 

 “왔네.”

담담하고 무심한 그 한 마디에 거칠게 뛰던 심장이 가라앉기 시작했다. 나에게 미치는 그의 영향력은 참 이상했다. 

 이 하얀 화실에 들어올 때부터 마음은 진정되고 있었다. 하얗고 깨끗한 그가 머무는, 너무나 하얗고 깨끗한 이곳은 바깥으로부터 독립된 세계 같았다. 모든 것을 초월한, 아무것도 넘보지 못하는 정지된 세계. 그래서 이곳에 익숙해지면 안 된다는 묘한 기분을 느끼면서도 나는 결국 이곳이 좋았다.

 사실 이렇게 단정적으로 말하기는 힘들었다. 그 정도로 묘한 거부감은 나를 괴롭혔기 때문이다. 가끔 찾아오는 그것은 나를 아주 불쾌하게 했다. 그 때가 되면 나는 그 방에서 멀리 멀리 달아나버리고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다. 

 그 날도 나는 그의 화실에 들어섰다. 그는 창밖을 바라보고 있었다. 초여름 하늘이 싱그러웠다. 그것을 감상하느라 바쁜지 그는 내 인기척에도 돌아보지 않았다. 개의치 않고 천천히 걸어 들어갔다. 곧 저쪽 구석에 놓인 이젤을 발견했다. 그 위에 캔버스가 있었다. 캔버스에는 검고 붉은 물감들이 덕지덕지 붙어 대강의 밑바탕을 이루고 있었다. 밑바탕이라고 부르기도 힘든 모양새였다. 나는 곧바로 알아챘다. 그것은 일전에 내가 그에게 부탁한 그림이었다. 기쁨과 동시에 조금 짜증이 났다. 그림이나 그리지 그는 왜 저러고 앉아 있는 것일까. 기억 속의 나는 아주 급했다. 나는 그림이 빨리 완성되길 바랐다. 그를 방해할 작정으로 그에게 다가가 물었다. 

 “뭐하냐.”

 “건물 구경.”

그는 턱짓으로 그가 보는 방향을 가리켰다. 낮은 주택들 사이에 우뚝 솟은 초고층 아파트가 눈에 띄었다. 그의 화실에 와도 창밖을 주의 깊게 볼 일은 없어서 나는 그 건물의 존재를 그때 처음 알았다.

 “엄청 안 어울리네, 이런 한적한 동네에.”

 “그래? 난 좋은데.”

 “왜?”

 “하늘하고 가까워서. 하늘에게 닿고 싶어 하는… 바벨탑 같잖아.”

바벨탑? 그 순간 이상한 기분이 들었다. 나는 그런 류의 뜬구름 잡는 소리를 아주 싫어했다. 그런 소리를 내뱉는 공상적인 사람은 말할 것도 없었다. 그런데 내가 어떻게 이 사람과 친해진 건지 의문이었다. 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 요즘 내가 자꾸 나 같지가 않았다. 기분이 나빠진 나는 신경질적으로 대꾸했다. 

 “…바벨탑은 무슨. 뭐 너도 하늘에 가고 싶냐?”

항상 투명한 그의 눈동자에 무언인가가 담겼다. 그것이 분노인지, 당혹감인지 혹은 슬픔인지 잡아내려고 한 순간 그는 고개를 돌려버렸다. 

 “그런 것 같아.” 

대답하는 그의 목소리가 바람 같다고 느꼈다. 나는 그 목소리에 할 말을 잃었다. 조금 뒤 그것을 다시 찾았다. 

 “아, 언제까지 그려줄 거야 내 그림?”

아직도 짜증이 가시지 않은 내 말투에도 그는 차분히 대답했다. 

 “금방 끝날 것 같아. 걱정 마.”

 차분한 그의 대답에서 묘한 즐거움이 느껴졌다. 나는 흠칫했다. 다른 사람들에게 번져가 모두를 기쁘게 하는 그런 종류의 즐거움이 아니었다. 블랙홀처럼 혹은 화이트홀처럼 모든 것을 빨아들여버리거나 내뱉어버리는 즐거움이었다. 그것을 깨닫고 크게 놀랐다. 그만의 몽환적인 세계에 실수로 발을 내딛은 기분이었다. 솔직히 알고 있었다. 그가 내 그림을 그리는 데 지나칠 정도로 열성적이라는 거. 내가 가끔 방문할 때마다 그는 그림 앞에 앉아 있었다. 앉아서 붓을 들고 무언가를 열심히 그리거나, 가만히 그림을 눈에 담고 있었다. 나는 그런 그가 좋았다. 그가 내 그림에 열정을 많이 보일수록 내 그림은 빨리 완성될 것이었다. 그 과정을 지켜보는 건 말하자면 이상한 쾌감을 나에게 안겨주었다. 하지만 그런 그가 무섭기도 했다. 그림 그릴 때 그의 눈동자는 평소보다도 더 투명했다. 나는 그 눈동자에서 물을 퍼다 담는다면 증류수 같을 것이라고 생각했다. 너무 깨끗해서 마시면 탈이 나는 증류수. 그 투명한 눈동자의 초점은 아주 먼 곳에 맞추어져 있었다. 그는 그림 너머의, 시야 너머의, 어쩌면 이 세상 너머의 어느 먼 곳을 보고 있었다. 가끔 나는 그가 그림 속에 들어가 영영 안 나오지는 않을까 하는 심정으로 그의 등을 바라보곤 했다. 

  내가 한동안 말이 없자 그가 고개를 들어 나를 바라보았다. 투명한 눈동자가 나를 담았다. 문득 맑디맑은 공기가 흐르는 이 화실이 불편해졌다. 나는 나를 사로잡은 시선을 내치고 돌아섰다. 그리고 그 곳을 나왔다. 

  숲이었다. 나는 그제야 내가 또 기억 속에 빠졌다는 걸 깨달았다. 크게 숨을 내쉬었다. 매끄러운 어둠 위로 내 숨이 번졌다. 물에 빠졌다가 구조된 사람처럼 밭은 숨을 내쉬며 어둠과 숲을 바라보았다. 나는 이 숲이 아까 그 방보다 덜 답답하단 것을 깨달았다. 이 숲은 그 하얀 방과 반대로 빛 하나 없었다. 그런데 너무 어두워서 그런지 오히려 편안했다. 태초의 어둠이 이런 걸까. 그 편안함에 녹아들려다 멈추었다. 그리고 나 자신을 상기했다. 이곳에서 빠져나가야 했다. 그러나 곧 절망에 빠졌다. 내가 가진 것은 하얀 방의 기억뿐이었다. 이 고요한 숲을 빠져나갈 방법은 알지 못했다. 나는 이내 절망을 털어버리고 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그래야 했다. 내 유일한 안내자인 꽃잎들이 시야에서 사라져가고 있었기 때문이다. 

 놓치고 싶지 않아 뛰었다. 정신없이 달리다 꽃잎 하나와 부딪혔다. 나는 팔랑거리며 추락하는 그것을 붙잡았다. 

 태양빛이 찬란한 날이었다. 내 앞에는 그가 앉아 있었다. 그는 한참동안 생각한 후에 붓을 들어 물감을 찍었다. 그리고 캔버스 위에 덧칠했다. 평화로운 낮이었다. 새장 속의 새도 햇살 아래서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 기억 바깥의 나는 깨달았다. 기억 속의 나는 그 평화로운 광경을 보고 있지 않았다. 왜 이렇게 평화로울까, 나는 그런 생각에 빠져 있었다. 햇빛이 왜 이다지도 눈부실까. 창으로 쏟아지는 빛에 그림을 그리는 그가 녹아들었다. 내 주위의 모든 것들이 녹아들었다. 나는 생각했다. 꿈이라서 그런 게 아닐까. 

 그의 뒷모습을 물끄러미 바라보다가 캔버스에 시선이 꽂혔다. 그림은 서서히 형태를 갖추어 나가고 있었다. 그는 나무 그림 위에 검은 어둠을 덧칠하는 중이었다. 그림의 완성이 가까워지고 있었다. 갑자기 머리가 찡하고 아프기 시작했다. 나무들을 감싼 어둠이 너무 짙었다. 순간, 그 속에 갇힌 것 같은 먹먹함이 들었다. 머리가 아프다 못해 점점 뜨거워졌다. 동시에 깊고 달콤한 꿈을 방해받았다는 불쾌함이 찾아왔다. 그림이 지나치게 생생했다. 비틀거리며 다가가 그를 불렀다. 

 “야.”

 “…왜?”

그는 방해받는 게 싫은지 마지못해 나를 돌아보았다. 

 “됐으니까 그건 그만 칠해.”

 “뭐?”

 “그, 까만 물감. 그만하면 됐으니까 다른 색 칠하라고.”

그가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 그리고 조용하지만 단호한 목소리로 대답했다. 

 “싫어. 내 마음이야. 네가 그려달라고 했어도.”

그렇게 대답하고 그는 고개를 돌려버렸다. 내 기분을 헤아리지 못하는 그가 야속했다. 그의 머리통을 그대로 캔버스에 처박아버리고 싶었다. 하지만 참았다. 참아야 한다고 생각하자마자 충동은 사라졌다. 방금 느꼈던 그 이상한 불쾌감도 불씨가 꺼지듯이 사그라졌다. 햇살 아래 모든 것이 다시 녹아들기 시작했다. 그래서 나도 다시 생각에 빠졌다. 왜 이렇게 눈부실까. 

 나는 꽃잎을 놓았다. 내 손에 사로잡혔던 탓인지 그것은 생기를 잃고 초라하게 흙바닥으로 떨어졌다. 나는 가만히 그것을 지켜보았다. 그 전보다 덜 혼란스러웠다. 시도 때도 없이 나를 덮치는 무례한 기억들에 조금은 익숙해진 것 같았다. 오솔길을 따라 계속 걸으며 생각했다. 어떻게 해야 모든 기억을 떠올릴 수 있을까. 어떻게 해야 나갈 수 있을까. 문득 시야에 꽃잎이 들어왔다. 나긋한 바람 위에서 그것들은 우아하게 춤을 추고 있었다. 다시 한 번 잡아볼까. 빠른 걸음으로 휘날리는 그것들에게 다가갔다. 그리고 두 손에 붉은 조각 하나를 가두었다. 

 눈부신 초여름의 어느 오후였다. 황금빛 햇살이 나뭇잎 사이로 쏟아져 내리고 있었다. 머리가 아팠다. 다리에도 힘이 풀려 어느 작은 건물 앞 계단에 주저앉았다. 눈앞에 보이는 하늘이 너무 파랬다. 기억 속의 나는 휘몰아치는 감정으로 아주 혼란스러워 하고 있었다. 눈앞의 아름다운 풍경은 나를 현실과 분리된 존재라고 느끼게 하는 데 한몫했다. 사실 이게 다 꿈이 아닐까 하고 생각하며 고개를 떨어뜨렸다. 다섯 시가 넘은 시간인데도 뜨거운 여름의 열기가 뒷목을 때렸다. 

 “저기.”

누군가가 나를 부르고 있다는 사실도 알지 못했다. 갑자기 어깨를 툭툭 치는 손에 고개를 들었다. 눈앞에는 몸집이 작은 청년이 서있었다. 그는 소년이라 칭할 수 있을 정도로 앳되어보였다. 

 “남의 화실 앞에서 왜 그러고 있어요?”

피해 주는 것도 아닌데 남이야 그러든 말든. 짜증이 났다. 순간 그를 세게 밀쳐버리고 한 방 먹여줄까 하는 생각을 했다. 아마 그 생각이 얼굴에 드러났을 것이다. 그는 내 표정을 보고는 웃었다. 그의 눈이 나른하게 가늘어졌다. 

 “웃어?”

이제는 정말로 화가 났다. 아까부터 쌓여 있던 분노가 전부 그에게로 향했다. 나는 벌떡 일어났다. 그는 그다지 동요하지 않았다. 눈동자는 흔들림 없이 맑고 투명했다. 왠지 내가 불리해진 느낌이 들어 주춤했다. 그는 재미있다는, 동시에 어이없다는 웃음을 또 흘렸다. 그리고는 나를 지나쳐 계단을 올라갔다. 멍하니 눈으로 그의 뒤를 좇았다. 그가 뒤돌았다. 나는 아무것도 없이 투명한 눈동자에 다시 사로잡혔다. 그는 무심하게 말했다.

 “바보같이 앉아 있지 말고 차라리 들어오든가.” 

 그 다음은 기억에 없었다. 아마 그 곳에서 안정을 되찾았던 것 같다. 나는 그가 마음에 들었다. 그와 같이 있을 때 느껴지는 특유의 분위기가 좋았다. 그래서 그와 자는 것도 서슴지 않았던 것 같다. 거부감이나 양심의 가책 같은 것은 없었다. 그는 다른 사람이 아닌 바로 그이기 때문에 모든 게 면제되는 느낌이었다. 뭐 나만 그렇게 생각한 걸지도 몰랐다. 그의 기분까지는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 어차피 나는 그와 친구도 뭣도 아니었다. 그래서 그에게 하고 싶다고 했다. 나는 그가 거절하지 않을 거라고 확신하고 있었다. 근거 없는 직감이었다. 그런데 들어맞았다. 

 남자와 하는 법을 모르던 나는 내 좋을 대로 그를 거칠게 몰아세웠다. 그는 매번 울음 같은 신음을 내면서도 거절하지 못했다. 어느 날 뜨겁게 입 맞추며 깨달았다. 그에게 나와의 섹스는 그림 그리는 행위와 비슷하다는 것을. 그림 그릴 때처럼 나에게 매달리는 그는 항상 묘하게 들떠 있었고, 먼 곳을 보고 있었다. 

 그날도 한바탕 행위가 끝나고, 그는 침대 위에 앉아 가만히 창밖을 바라보고 있었다. 뭐 하냐, 나는 물었다. 그림 그릴 때처럼 그는 평소보다 더 투명한 눈동자를 하고 대답했다. 

 “가끔 환영을 봐.”

전에도 그랬듯이, 나는 그의 허튼 소리가 싫었다. 입을 막고 싶어서 다시 그를 쓰러뜨렸다. 그리고 건성으로 응했다. 입술을 그의 목덜미에 내리눌렀다. 그의 체취가 코를 훅 덮쳤다. 그에게선 항상 아이를 닮은 순한, 동시에 머리가 아찔해지는 강한 향이 났다. 

 “지금은 뭐가 보이는데.”

그는 내 태도에 그저 웃을 뿐이었다. 애초에 그와 나는 따뜻함을 나누지 않았다. 그는 내 아래에서 눈을 마주보고 피식 웃었다. 평소와 같은 웃음이었다. 하지만 아직 식지 않은 숨결이 가득 찬 방에서 나른하게 가늘어지는 그의 눈은 요염하게 느껴졌다. 

 “높은 건물들이 보여. 무너져 내리는.”

그는 말하며 내 목에 팔을 감았다. 나는 그 때 알았다. 거절하지 못하는 건 나일지도 몰랐다. 언뜻 바라본 창 밖에는 잿빛 안개가 껴있었다. 

  거기까지였다. 나는 시야에 스며든 어둠을 느꼈다. 그리고 꽃잎을 놓아주었다. 방금 보았던 그 짙은 안개 때문인지 머리가 혼란스러웠다. 그것을 털어버리고 싶어 머리를 흔들었다. 이상했다. 그래서 기억 속의 나는 무엇을 생각하고 있었던 걸까. 도움이 되는 기억이 하나도 없었다. 갑자기 모든 게 다 귀찮아졌다. 저 요상한 꽃잎들을 따라간다고 길이 나오는 것도 아닐 테고. 옆의 나무뿌리에 기대어 앉았다. 아무 생각 없이 흙으로 손장난을 쳤다. 그러다가 고개를 들었다. 그러고 보니 이 숲은 너무 고요했다. 풀벌레 소리나 바람에 나뭇잎이 사각거리는 소리가 들리지 않았다. 나는 대체 내가 그걸 왜 이제야 안 건지 궁금해졌다. 아마 이 숲이 나무와 풀과 그것들의 그림자와 달빛으로 충분히 꽉 차 있었기 때문일 것이다. 그래서 꼭 있어야 할 소리가 없다는 것을 여태껏 눈치 못 채고 있었던 것 같다. 이곳에는 나만 있었다. 그것을 깨닫고 나는 외로워졌다. 고개를 들어 일그러진 달을 바라보았다. 못생긴 달이었지만 그 빛은 제법 은은하고 밝았다. 눈을 감았다. 잠깐이라도 이 고독을 잊고 싶었다. 

 그리고 꿈을 꾸었다. 나는 눈앞에 걸려 있는 새장을 바라보았다. 아니, 꿈이 아니라 또 지긋지긋한 기억 속이었다. 그 새장 안의 새는 그가 키우는 새였다. 그 새는 하얗고 작았다. 딱 그 화실처럼. 내가 그의 화실에 들어가면 새는 나를 보고 고개를 갸웃거리며 무언가를 지저귀곤 했다. 나를 알아보는 걸지도 몰랐다. 새의 언어를 알 길이 없으니 정말 그렇다고 확신할 수는 없었다. 

 그 새는 제 주인을 닮았다. 아름다운 외양이라든가, 깨끗한 분위기, 군더더기 없는 깔끔한 움직임 같은 것들. 그래서 그 새가 싫었던 것 같다. 솔직히 그렇게 싫어하는 줄은 모르고 있었다. 지금, 내 손가락이 그 새의 부드러운 몸체를 파고들기 전까지는. 나는 그에게 화가 나있었다. 그런 것 같았다. 기억 속의 나와 기억 바깥의 나의 관계는 이상했다. 기억 바깥의 나는 완전히 기억 속의 내가 되기도 했지만, 그렇지 않을 때도 있었다. 이 기억 속에서는 후자였다. 기억 속의 나는 화가 나서 옆에서 쪼롱쪼롱 움직이는 그 새를 견딜 수 없었다. 더 세게 쥐었다. 새는 상상도 못했던 괴상한 울음소리를 내며 내 손을 쪼았다. 기억 속의 나는 왜 이렇게 화를 많이 낼까, 나는 새를 쥐고 있으면서도 냉소적으로 생각했다. 작은 생명체와 맞닿은 부분을 타고 심장고동이 울려 퍼졌다. 그 소리는 오르골 연주처럼 아름답고 처량했다. 여기서 더 세게 쥐면 이 작은 오르골은 고장나버릴까. 나는 아이가 된 것 같았다. 개미를 짓밟으며 재미있다고 깔깔대는 잔인하고 순수한 아이. 새의 저항은 점점 약해지고 있었다. 

 “그만해.”

한 목소리 때문에 나는 멈추었다. 새는 손아귀의 힘이 느슨해진 틈을 타 빠져나와 제 둥지로 몸을 숨겼다. 뒤를 돌아보았다. 내가 그토록 사랑하고 증오해 마지않는 새의 주인이 서있었다. 그는 나를 지나쳐 새장 앞에 다가갔다. 그가 새장 속으로 손을 뻗자 작은 새가 그의 손가락에 올라탔다. 그 새는 내가 한 일을 고자질이라도 하듯이 지저귀었다. 나는 더 이상 별 감정이 일지 않았다. 기억 속 나의 감정에 더 이상 휘둘리기 싫었다. 기억 속 나는 또 아주 사소한 일로 화가 난 것임이 분명했다. 그림이 마음에 들지 않는다거나, 화실이 너무 답답하다거나 따위. 기억 속의 나는 시간이 갈수록 초조해하고 있었다. 기억 바깥의 나는 이해할 수 없었다. 그와 새를 바라보았다. 그는 조심스레 새의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고 있었다. 기억 속의 나는 아니겠지만, 기억 바깥의 나는 그 모습이 퍽 마음에 들었다. 

 눈을 떴다. 익숙한 어둠이 나를 반겼다. 아까와 달라진 눈앞의 풍경에 나는 의아해져 몸을 일으켰다. 어지러이 휘날리는 붉은 꽃잎들이 아까보다 훨씬 많았다. 이게 다 어디에서 떨어져 내린 거지. 의문을 풀기 위해 걷기 시작했다. 달빛에 의지해 길을 걷다 꽤 넓은 공터에 도착했다. 이 숲은 끝나지 않는 길만 계속될 줄 알았는데. 고개를 갸웃하며 그 곳을 둘러보았다. 곧 저 아래쪽에 흐르고 있는 붉은 강을 발견했다. 어둠이 숲 전체에 내려앉아 있어서 그 강도 안 보여야 마땅했다. 하지만 그것은 너무나도 선명하게 빛나고 있었다. 문득 저 강의 정체를 깨달은 나는 그 곳으로 달려 내려갔다. 내 예상대로, 거대한 강을 이루고 있는 것은 물이 아니라 붉은 꽃잎들이었다. 꿈을 꾸는 것 같았다. 나는 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그리고 싱싱한 붉은 꽃잎들 속에 손을 담갔다. 

 그는 만족한 표정으로 내 그림을 바라보고 있었다. 사실 나는 그의 표정을 읽지 못했다. 그냥 그게 아주 만족한 표정이라 느껴졌을 뿐이다. 그의 시선을 따라가 그 그림에 닿았다. 그것은 거의 완성되어 있었다. 오른쪽 구석의 흰 부분을 제외하고, 캔버스는 짙은 어둠이 깔린 숲으로 꽉 채워져 있었다. 왼쪽 위에 떠있는 기괴한 달은 휘날리는 붉은 꽃잎들을 비추고 있었다. 내가 상상했던 것 그대로의 모습이었다. 너무 상상한 것과 똑같아서 숨이 턱 막혔다. 그냥 내 머릿속에서만 존재하면 좋을 텐데, 세상 밖으로 나와 점점 형체를 이루고 있다는 게 싫었다. 머리가 지끈거리며 아팠다. 요즘 자주 이랬다. 오늘은 조금 더 심했다. 화가 났고, 무서웠고, 슬펐다. 나는 끓어오르는 감정을 참지 못하고 그 그림에 다가갔다. 그리고 충동적으로 그림을 바닥에 내던져버렸다. 그 흉측한 그림은 퍽 하고 큰 소리를 내며 바닥에 내팽겨 쳐졌다. 소리가 너무 커서 나도 모르게 주춤 물러섰다. 

 “뭐하는 거야.”

그가 나를 똑바로 노려보았다. 냉기가 가득한 눈빛이 나를 찔렀다. 그는 저 놈의 그림에 너무 많이 취해 있었다. 열 오른 머리가 더 어지러워졌다. 그는 미친 게 틀림없었다. 그럼 나는 뭐 다른가, 그 와중에도 나의 일부분이 냉소적으로 대꾸했다. 그 목소리를 애써 부정했다. 여러 감정이 뒤섞인 말이 제멋대로 입 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 

 “내 기분도 생각 좀 해! 그 그림 소름끼쳐! 이제 됐으니까 그리지 말라고, 진짜… 난…”

그는 내 말을 끊으며 코웃음을 쳤다. 

 “넌 뭐. 얼마 후에 죽는다고?”

 “…뭐?”

그가 한 말을 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 못 알아듣는 내가 아주 성가시다는 태도로 말을 이었다. 

 “너 시한부라며. 처음 만났던 날 네가 그랬잖아.”

그의 질 나쁜 농담에 화가 났다. 그 화를 바깥으로 다 쏟아내려 하던 그 순간 어두운 의식 위에 기억 하나가 홀연히 떠올랐다. 

  눈부신 초여름의 어느 오후였다. 황금빛 햇살이 나뭇잎 사이로 쏟아져 내리던 날. 그를 처음 만난 날이었다. 나는 그 때 내가 왜 화실 앞 계단에 주저앉아 있었는지 생각해냈다. 병원에서 충격적인 진단을 받고 난 직후였다. 정처 없이 걷다가 주저앉은 곳이 그 작은 건물 앞이었다. 그 때 내가 품고 있었던 혼란과 분노를 상기해냈다. 그리고 그의 품에서 나던 순하면서 강한 체취도 상기해냈다. 낮선 그를 따라 화실로 들어간 나는 갈 곳 없는 슬픔과 혼란을 그에게 전부 토해내었다. 내 감정을 되는 대로 배설하며 그의 품에 매달려 울었다. 그는 위로해주지도, 밀어내지도 않고 가만히 있었다. 

 최근 나에게 들러붙어 떨어지지 않던 불안과 공포가 떠올랐다. 머리가 지끈거렸다. 두통이 아니었다. 현실에 대한 내 부정이 응어리진 것이었다. 마침내 마주한 현실은 감당할 수 없을 만큼 고통스러웠다. 나는 바닥으로 무너졌다. 

 그는 차갑게 내 행동 전부를 지켜보고 있었다. 그는 주저앉은 나를 보고 웃었다. 그의 입 꼬리가 올라가 특유의 나른한 웃음을 만들었다. 평소와 달리 그것은 명백한 비웃음이었다. 

 “네가 죽는데 나보고 뭐 어쩌라고. 수발이라도 들어줘?”

그의 눈이 그렇게 많은 감정을 담고 있는 것을 처음 보았다. 게다가 살기에 가까운 그것들은 오로지 나를 향해 있어 숨도 쉴 수 없었다. 

 “너 하나 죽는 건 세상이 신경 쓰지도 않아.”

그의 말이 칼이 되어 꽂혔다. 귀를 틀어막고 싶었다. 하지만 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 

 “그러니까 그만 좀 징징대, 병신아.”

어느 순간부터 나는 어린애처럼 바닥에 주저앉아서 엉엉 울고 있었다. 

 그 이후로 한동안 그의 화실을 찾아가지 않았다. 밖으로 나갈 기운이 없었다. 며칠 동안 나는 방구석에서 폐인처럼 누워 지냈다. 어쩌다가 다시 그에게 찾아갈 생각을 했는지 몰랐다. 나는 집을 나와 그의 화실로 무작정 걷고 있었다. 걷는 도중 비가 내렸다. 아침부터 하늘이 흐리더니 결국 비였다. 그러고 보니 오늘부터 장마라고 한 것 같았다. 장마라니, 인생의 끝이 너무 비참해서 오히려 믿기지가 않았다. 우산을 펼쳐들었다. 바람 때문에 비가 사선으로 휘날려서 별로 소용이 없었다. 빗줄기는 아주 가늘었다. 얇은 빗줄기가 팔과 다리에 달라붙었다. 가루처럼 얇게 달라붙는 차가운 물방울들은 어떻게 가릴 수도 피할 수도 없었다. 무력감이 들었다. 

 흙과 나뭇잎으로 엉망이 된 인도를 걸었다. 바닥을 내려다보며 걷던 중 자그마한 갈색 달팽이를 발견했다. 어쩌다 여기까지 내려온 거지. 얇은 껍질 양옆으로 가늘게 몸이 뻗어있었다. 우스웠다. 약한 껍질 하나만 믿고 빨빨거리면서 돌아다니는 꼴이란. 몸을 수그려 그것을 툭 건드려보았다. 놀란 달팽이의 몸이 수축했다. 달팽이를 마음대로 다룰 수 있는 나는 달팽이에겐 신과 같았다. 문득 신이 존재한다면 이런 기분으로 인간을 보고 있지 않을까 하는 생각이 들었다. 다시 차가운 무력감이 나를 적셨다. 몸을 일으켰다. 일어나서 보니 달팽이는 더 작았다. 나는 생각했다. 만약에 내가 나의 신에게 이걸 제물로 바친다면 어떨까. 고개를 저었다. 내가 그렇게 해도 바뀌는 것은 없었다. 내 죽음은 온전히 내 몫이었다. 멈추었던 빗소리가 천천히 돌아왔다. 나는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 걷기 시작했다. 

 그의 화실에 도착했을 때, 내가 그의 공간에 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 발을 내딛었을 때, 그는 별 반응을 보이지 않았다. 그저 바닥에 빗물을 툭툭 떨어뜨리고 있는 것을 보고 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸린 게 다였다. 나도 깨끗한 그 곳을 더럽히고 싶지 않았다. 그냥 다시 나가려던 순간, 그가 나를 불러 세웠다. 

 “여기.”

그가 건네준 수건을 받아 얼굴을 닦았다. 그는 창가로 다가가 밖을 내다보았다. 

 “오늘부터 장마라 했나?”

 “어.”

대충 몸을 닦고 그를 따라 창가에 기대어 섰다. 부슬부슬 내리는 빗방울은 실내에선 잘 보이지 않았다. 옅은 안개가 껴있는 것처럼 아주 흐릿하게 보였다. 그는 조용히 그 풍경에 시선을 두다가 한참 만에 입을 열었다. 

 “여름은 우울해서 싫어.”

내가 지금까지 보아온 여름은 뜨거운 햇살과 넘실대는 바다가 빛나는 계절이었다. 하지만 그 순간 나는 왠지 그의 말에 동감했다. 

 “난 원래는 좋아했는데.”

지금은 싫어하는 걸까, 내가 툭 내뱉은 말을 곱씹어보았다. 의미 없는 것 같아 곧 관두었다. 내 말에 그가 고개를 돌려 나를 바라보았다. 언제나 그렇듯이 그의 깨끗한 눈망울은 읽을 수 없었다. 몇 초간의 마주침 후에 그는 입을 열었다. 

 “미안.”

 “…뭐가?”

나는 반문했다. 정말로 그가 왜 사과하는지 알 수 없었다. 저번에 나에게 쏟아냈던 폭언? 그건 따지고 보면 다 맞는 말이었다. 인정하고 싶지 않았지만 사실이었다. 그는 잠깐 동안 침묵하다가 대답했다. 

 “그냥 다.”

더 묻지 않았다. 나와 마찬가지로, 그에게도 시간이 얼마 남지 않은 걸지도 몰랐다. 나는 다시 창밖으로 시선을 던졌다. 내리는 비를 보고 있자니 점점 더 슬퍼졌다. 그러다가 갑자기 눈물이 한 줄기 흘러내렸다. 지난 며칠 간 울 만큼 울었다고 생각했는데 아니었나보다. 비가 흘러내리는 창문에 머리를 기대고 숨죽여 울었다. 그는 언제나 그렇듯이 나를 무시했다. 그러는 게 당연했다. 어차피 내 죽음은 내 몫이었으니. 여름의 우울함에 안겨 그와 나는 한동안 내리는 비를 바라보고 있었다. 

 내가 그를 다시 방문한 건 그로부터 또 며칠이 지난 후였다. 나는 문을 열고 하얀 화실로 들어갔다. 그는 없었다. 그가 쓰던 책상과 의자 몇 개만이 덩그러니 놓여 있었다. 방은 평소와 다름없이 깨끗하고 아름다웠다. 바람이 부드럽게 머리칼을 흩뜨렸다. 벽을 바라보았다. 창문이 열려 있었다. 그리고 그 옆에 걸린 새장의 문도 활짝 열려있었다. 바람에 새장이 삐걱거리며 조금씩 흔들렸다. 새는 어디에도 없었다. 이끌리듯 창문에 다가섰다. 하늘은 끝없이 탁 트인 푸른빛을 띠고 있었다. 그는 저 아름다운 하늘에 빠졌겠구나, 나는 멍하니 생각했다.  

 나는 뒤돌아 걸어 나가려다 멈추었다. 저 쪽 구석에서 이젤을 발견했다. 그 위에 완성된 내 그림이 얌전히 놓여있었다. 전에는 비어 있었던 그 흰 공간엔 붉은 꽃잎이 흐르는 강이 그려져 있었다. 그리고 그 앞에는 내가 서 있었다. 더 이상 아무런 감정이 들지 않았다. 내 장례를 그린 그림은 이제 완성되었다. 나는 방의 공기처럼 투명해지는 기분이 들었다. 더 이상 혼란스럽지 않았다. 그 그림을 들고 창문을 통해 바깥으로 나갔다. 창문 바깥엔 어둠과 빛나는 붉은 강이 펼쳐져있었다. 나는 한손 가득 쥐었던 꽃잎들을 놓았다. 붉은 조각들이 스르르 나에게서 떨어졌다. 

 “저건 너야.”

익숙한 목소리에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그가 서 있었다. 평소같이 무표정한 얼굴로 나를 올려다보고 있었다. 나는 되물었다. 

 “뭐가?”

 “저 꽃잎들.”

나는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 다시 붉은 강을 바라보았다. 나를 감싼 이 어둠이 어떤 것보다 편안하게 느껴졌다. 저곳으로 나는 돌아갈 것이었다. 꽃잎 속으로 발을 내딛으려다 멈추었다. 문득 머릿속을 스치는 것이 있었다. 그

를 돌아보고 물었다. 

 “너도 나야?”

그는 나른하게 웃었다. 그러면서 다가와 나를 꼭 안았다. 나에게 닿은 부분에서 미미한 온기가 느껴졌다. 하지만 그에게서 나던 묘한 향은 맡을 수 없었다. 나는 생각했다. 저 바깥의 그는 자신만의 숲속에 있을까. 그는 나를 안은 팔을 풀었다. 그는 온데간데없고 붉은 꽃잎 한 무더기가 내 품에서 쏟아졌다. 

 나는 뒤돌았다. 천천히 붉은 강 속으로 한 발자국씩 내딛었다. 무릎 위로, 허리 위로, 가슴 위로 꽃잎들이 서서히 차올랐다. 이내 나는 머리끝까지 잠겼다. 그리고 비로소 눈을 감았다. 


End file.
